


Elusive Love

by loove1995



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Famous! Magnus, First Love, M/M, Malec AU, Singer!magnus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loove1995/pseuds/loove1995
Summary: Magnus Bane es un famoso cantante pop internacional, reconocido por sus canciones de amor, aunque en su vida, sabe muy poco sobre el. Desesperado por huir de un momento dramático con la prensa, Magnus termina en un pequeño pueblo de surf en la costa oeste. Donde conocerá a cierto chico hermoso de ojos azules.Historia Malec, es un UA, donde todos son mundanos (:Es una traducción de  JelloDVDs





	1. Ojos de gato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elusive Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367502) by [Writesalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesalott/pseuds/Writesalott). 



> Nueva traducción. 
> 
> La historia original es de JelloDVDs y la pueden encontrar en aquí:https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367502/chapters/19167067  
> En ingles
> 
> Espero que les guste (:

Las luces del escenario eran visibles incluso a través de la pesada cortina. Los gritos de la multitud le decían que pronto iban a comenzar a gritar su nombre. Siempre era en ese momento en el que se ponía nervioso. Tan pronto como pusiera un pie en el escenario el mundo simplemente desaparecía, y el estaría elevado en vida, y una sinfonía de energía por parte de las porras de la multitud.

La música comenzó y Magnus camino a través de la cortina que lo separaba de los tumultuosos aplausos.

Vestido por su estilista, Magnus usaba unos pantalones negros de cuero pegados con una pequeña playera pegada, debajo de una chamarra de cuero negra, con rayas amarillas y clavos de metal decorándola. Arriba de eso, usaba un abrigo de peludo medio abrigado de amarillo intenso, que combinaba con el amarillo de su chaqueta. Su cabello negro estaba salpicado con colores como arcoíris, pero su parte favorita era su maquillaje. Magnus siempre se sentía más cómodo debajo de una capa de brillo. No solo lo hacia para que su piel de caramelo brillara, sino que también acentuaba sus ojos de un verde brilloso. Además sus ojos también estaban rodeados por delineado negro que los hacia más visibles para la multitud. Sus uñas estaban cubiertas de esmalte brilloso que brillaba con la luz. Mientras parpadeaba, podía sentir los lentes de contacto en sus ojos. No necesitaba lentes, pero estos eran su marca personal: ojos de gato.

Aunque Magnus era la obra maestra esa noche, el escenario también era espectacular. El suelo estaba cubierto por niebla espesa creada por una maquina que estaba del lado derecho del escenario. Luces brillantes alumbraban el escenario desde todos los ángulos.

– ¡Hola Londres– Magnus gritó y la multitud lo animó. – ¿Cómo están esta noche? –. El grito de la multitud amenazaba con romper los tímpanos. Magnus no podía ver con cuanta gente estaba hablando pero sabia que el Albert Concert Hall podía llegar a alojar hasta cinco mil personas, y que los tickets se habían agotado. Las luces lo estaban cegando, y como era usual, Magnus pensó que era extraño sentirse tan desolado al estar hablando con tanta gente.

– No escuche bien – Magnus dijo sonriendo. Apuntó hacia el lado izquierdo del estadio – ¿Cómo se la está pasando esta mitad de la sala? – Las palabras “bien” e “increíble” se distinguían mientras la multitud gritaba a todo volumen. – Es bueno escucharlo –. Magnus volteó al otro lado y repitió la misma pregunta, recibiendo respuestas similares.

– Pero no vinieron solo a escucharme hablar ¿verdad? – Preguntó y escuchó un colectivo “no”. – Eso es lo que pensé– Y con una sonrisa malvada, señalo a la banda que estaba detrás de el, y la música comenzó a sonar. Magnus golpeó su pie al ritmo de la música y espero.

Cuando la señal en la melodía llegó, comenzó a cantar la letra de su mayor hit, fluyendo fácilmente por su garganta hacia los oídos de los fans. Cuando el cantaba esa canción había cierto baile. Durante el coro Magnus siempre se volteaba contrario a la multitud y movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, luego brincaba y giraba para cantar el siguiente verso.

La canción rápida terminó y las luces disminuyeron mientras comenzaba a tatarear las primeras notas. A la mitad de la canción, el ritmo subió. Su outfit había sido designado para esa parte. El baile para el resto de la canción fue rápido y a Magnus se le estaba yendo un poco el aire. Él nunca grababa su voz, el creía que un concierto en vivo debía ser completamente en vivo. Además de que no quería decepcionar al público.

Para las siguientes canciones, dos bailarines se le unieron en el escenario. Ambos vestidos con el mismo amarillo que el. También tenían micrófonos con los que hacían las armonías en el coro.

– ¡Hey chicos! – Magnus llamó cuando la canción terminó. – ¿Se están divirtiendo? – más aplausos – ¿Qué tal una favorita antigua? – más aplausos. Hasta ahorita todas las canciones habían sido de su nuevo álbum, pero siempre cantaba una canción en particular en cada concierto. Era la canción con la que inició su carrera, su primer hit.

– “Our love lifts me high” – cantó – High into the sky. Leaving the problems of the world far behind, It’s true… true love”. –

La letra era un cliché, y Magnus lo sabia, pero tenia que agradecer a esta canción su vida actual. Estaba agradecido con esta canción, incluso si el mismo no la había escrito. Intentaba escribir sus propias canciones, pero a veces le pedían que cantara canciones que el no había escrito. A veces le molestaba, pero el sabia que conocía muy poco sobre el amor, entonces ¿Cómo podría escribir una canción decente de amor? Al menos era bueno cantándolas.

Cuando completo su clásico, caminó hacia la multitud, bajando por uno de los lados. Las luces lo siguieron mientras la música cambiaba a una más rápida, se movió más rápido para poder alcanzar su cambio de vestuario.

– Se lo que todos ustedes quieren escuchar – Magnus dijo. Se la había estado guardando, la canción de su nuevo álbum. Le gustaba verlas lado a lado, su hit más viejo frente al más nuevo.

– “Don’t you wanna, oh don’t you wanna” – Magnus cantó. – “Go out to-night” – golpeó su pie al ritmo y esperó la señal. – “Hit the town and get down” – brincó y susurro al micrófono – “On me”–

La luz que lo alumbraba desapareció y gente vestida de negro lo rodeó. Cuando la luz volvió, ya se había transformado. Los gritos de la multitud inundaron las siguientes líneas de la canción, mientras la gente observaba los nuevos colores de su nuevo outfit.

Magnus terminó la canción mientras caminaba hacia atrás del escenario donde sus bailarines lo esperaban. El escenario cambió otra vez, mostrando un estado de melancolía. Las luces azules eran suaves, justo como la melodía. Magnus amaba el color azul. Había intentado convencer a su estilista de que su outfit debía ser azul con negro, pero el se negó. Magnus creía que el blanco y negro eran la mejor combinación.

– Gracias a todos por venir esta noche– Magnus gritó a la multitud. – Una última canción antes de irnos. Hubo un silencio antes de que la canción comenzara. Magnus cantó y el concierto terminó. La cortina cayó y las luces se apagaron

– Eso estuvo fantástico – Dijo el manager de Magnus, Ragnor Fell. – El escenario se lleno de gente felicitándose unos a otros por su buena actuación.

– Gracias – Magnus sonrió con alegría. Aun tenía la adrenalina que el escenario le daba. Sentía que podía volar. Para el no había sensación mejor que pararse frente a miles de personas que lo amaban. Nada excepto pararte frente a la persona que tu amas… pero Magnus descartó ese pensamiento. Sus fans eran maravillosos, habían hecho sus sueños realidad, y se los debía.

– ¡Magnus! – una voz femenina grito. Camille tenia una voz aguda que a veces le recordaba a Magnus algo dulce. Ella era su novia, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Era guapa, como una figura de porcelana rubia y de ojos verdes. Compartían el amor por la música pero cuando estaban en público ella hablaba más con las cámaras que con él. Magnus intentaba no pensar lo peor pero a veces no lo podía evitar.

– ¡Eres maravilloso cariño! – dijo, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, un abrazo que solo duro un segundo antes de que lo arrastrara ale escenario. – Vamos – ronroneo. Magnus le permitió que lo llevara por la multitud. Escuchar su voz simplemente arruinaba sus notas. Ya no se sentía volando, si no parado firmemente en el suelo.

Un océano de gente le agradeció. Suprimió un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que Camille lo había arrastrado hacia las fans gritando. Claro que amaba interactuar con ellos. Se movía entre ellos mientras intentaba cantar y hablar para los que se lo pedían. Todos tenían cosas que decirle pero nada le sorprendía.

– Somos tu más grandes fans– le gritaban un grupo de chicas. Una de ellas le dio la última edición de Pop Music Weekly con su cara en la portada.

– Gracias– Contestó mientras firmaba la revista.

– Tu música cambió mi vida– fue la siguiente frase que escucho. Volteó y vio a un niño como de 12 años usando una playera con la cara de Magnus.

– Es bueno escucharlo– Dijo mientras le firmaba la playera. El chico se veía feliz así que Magnus siguió.

– ¡Te amo! – la voz pertenecía a una chica que no parecía mayor de 15 años, que usaba demasiada base. Sus labios cubiertos de rojo, mientras intentaba lanzársele a Magnus. Tambaleó y Magnus puso su mano en su hombro para estabilizarla, causando chillidos.

– Wow– dijo la chica como idiota. Magnus le sonrió mientras ella intentaba recuperar el balance. Después de eso, la chica perdió las palabras de la boca.

– ¿Cásate conmigo? – dijo una mujer que le agarró la mano. Magnus no sabia que responder. Eso ya no había pasado en un buen tiempo. Camille estaba bastante lejos por lo cual no la podía usar para salir de la situación.

– Lo siento– murmuró Magnus mientras se iba rápidamente. Estaba agradecido, pero la ausencia de Camille y sus inseguridades lo estaban haciendo sentir superficial y falso. Haciéndole sentir que sus fans no le conocían lo suficiente como para amarlo. Se regocijaban de escucharlo y amaban sus chismes sobre su vida amorosa, pero eso era todo.

Magnus trató de no mostrar sus pensamientos, mientras continuaba agradeciendo a los fans y firmando autógrafos. Se apresuró a llegar a su camión y vio a Ragnor seguirlo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ragnor antes de llegar al tráiler. – Todos los tickets se han vendido desde aquí hasta Toronto. –

– Solo necesito un minuto- dijo Magnus mientras entraba al tráiler y colapsaba en el sofá. Ragnor lo siguió.

– ¿Qué está mal? – Ragnor preguntó con un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba más preocupado por sus futuras presentaciones que por su bienestar.

– Canto acerca de amor– dijo Magnus – Es por lo que soy conocido, pero no se nada acerca del amor. Ni siquiera escribo mis propias canciones. –

– ¿Qué tal esto? – Dijo Ragnor – Para tu siguiente álbum puedes contribuir con la letra ¿Qué te parece? – Magnus suspiró. Usualmente disfrutaba su adrenalina después del concierto al menos algunas horas, pero hoy no era esa clase de día.

– Tienes a Camille – Ragnor trato de consolarlo.

– Si ¿Y dónde está ahora? – Magnus preguntó – ¡Firmando autógrafos por mi! – Sabia que no debía estar enojado, pero no podía evitarlo.

– ¡Magnus! – la voz de Camille entró por la puerta de su tráiler, invalidando su última frase.

– ¿Sí? – Magnus dijo cansado, sin levantarse del colchón.

– Los fans están esperando por ti– dijo con una risilla.

– Dime algo que no sepa– Dijo Magnus.

– Oh, vamos, sal – Su voz ahora sonaba como que estaba haciendo un puchero. – Ellos te quieren demasiado – Magnus se paró y abrió la puerta del tráiler, mirándola con una expresión seria, haciéndole una pregunta y esperando una respuesta honesta.

– ¿Tu me quieres? – Preguntó franco.

– Claro que si, cariño – Dijo Camille automáticamente, sin siquiera mirarlo – Ahora vamos, no podemos hacerlos esperar.–

– Si, si podemos – Magnus dijo firmemente mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara y volvía a su sillón. A veces Magnus se preguntaba si algo de lo que ella decía era verdad.

– Pero aun quieren verte – Intentó de nuevo, golpeando la puerta. – Por favor, prometí que te llevaría de vuelta.–

– No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener – Le gritó a través de la puerta.

– ¿Pero Magnus! – ella gimoteó.

– ¿Te quieres ir antes de que bloqueé la puerta? – Magnus le preguntó a Ragnor, quien suspiró, pero se fue. Magnus se volteó y se miró al espejo. Los ojos de gato le miraron de vuelta; todo lo que veía era su vestuario, sus lentes y su maquillaje. A pesar de su amor por el brillo, de repente sintió una necesidad de quitárselo. Empezó quitándose la ropa y la pintura. Luego sus lentes de contacto, revelando sus ojos color avellana con machas verdes. Después se quitó todo el brillo y el delineador. Se miró otra vez al espejo y vio su cara limpia, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Magnus estaba apunto de gritar que se fuera hasta que reconoció la voz de su maquilladora. La dejo entrar.

– Todo el trabajo duro se fue al desagüe– dijo Clary sacudiendo su cabeza.

– Bueno, te aseguro que me harás lucir incluso mejor para el próximo concierto– dijo Magnus, sonriéndole.

– Si pero usualmente no te lo quitas tan rápido– dijo Clary. – No olvides cuantas veces te he tenido que recordar que no duermas con él. –

– Buen punto– Dijo Magnus sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

– ¿Qué está mal? – pregunto Clary, poniendo su mano en su rodilla. Con Clary, si podía decir que se preocupaba por él y no por sus presentaciones.

– Oh, simplemente estoy teniendo uno de esos días, supongo– Magnus dijo. – Me paré frente al escenario, observe a millones, pero no veía a nadie. –

Clary no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó. Magnus no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba hasta que ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. El la abrazó de vuelta.

– Gracias – susurro mientras se separaban.

– Creo que cuando este tour haya acabado, necesitas tomar unas vacaciones– Clary dijo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. Eres muy sabia Clary Fray. – ella le lanzó un beso antes de levantarse e irse del tráiler. Magnus cerró la puerta. Usualmente no lo hacia, pero esta noche quería paz y silencio.

Se quedó dormido fervientemente esa noche. No podía recordar los días antes de ser famoso. Cuando trabajaba en una tienda y podía salir con quien quisiera sin preguntarse si lo que querían era la fama y su dinero. El nunca había amado. Los chismes decían que tenía un romance nuevo cada semana.

Lo que los tabloides no sabían es que Magnus no solo estaba interesado en mujeres. Pero ya que nunca había conocido un hombre que valiera la pena, nunca se había declarado bisexual. Su única experiencia fue con un amigo suyo, Woosley Scott, pero no había amor, más bien fue curiosidad.

Magnus despertó a la siguiente mañana sintiendo que no había descansado, el el show debía seguir. Repitió el mismo concierto cada noche por las siguientes dos semanas. Sus días libres los pasaba viajando. El sentimiento de soledad solo aumentaba cada vez más, cuando Camille lo ignoraba por las cámaras.

Finalmente Magnus llegó a Toronto, la última parada del tour. Cuando las luces se apagaron, Magnus dejó salir un gran suspiro que llevaba guardado desde Londres. Recibió abrazos y aplausos y le anunció a Ragnor que se iba a ir de vacaciones, cuando de repente escucho a Camille hablando con algunos reporteros. Rápidamente se puso a escuchar y lo que escuchó lo disgustó.

– Bueno, saben que Magnus y yo somos muy románticos– Camille ronroneó – El ama adorarme y esas cosas – Su voz rosaba un nivel de dulzura molesto, y agregó. – Lo caché mirando anillos justo el mes pasado.–

– ¿Crees que va a haber una propuesta en el futuro? – el reportero preguntó.

– Puede que si – Camille sonrió – Trabajo muy duro en este tour para poder estar para mi. Pero a mi me gusta pensar que soy parte de su equipo.–

– Estoy seguro de que el valora tu apoyo–. El reportero contestó.

Esa fue la última gota; Magnus estaba furioso. El nunca había dicho que la amaba ni viceversa. Cada palabra era una mentira. Todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Magnus llegó a donde estaba el reportero.

– Camille – Magnus dijo alto. Ella volteó sorprendida. – ¿Porqué le estás diciendo mentiras a la prensa?

– Yo…– Ella comenzó pero parecía incapaz de hablar. El reportero y otras personas estaba filmando a ambos. – Ellos… querían escuchar…–

– Oh así que ¿solo les estas diciendo lo que crees que ellos quieren escuchar? Bueno pues déjenme decirles lo que no quieren escuchar – Pauso para darle efecto y gritó – Hemos terminado. Separados. Hemos roto. ¡No quiero volver a verte otra vez! – Se volteó y caminó rápidamente lo bien que se sintió hacer eso.

¡A la mierda pedir las vacaciones! A la mierda pasar las vacaciones rodeado de guardaespaldas y evitando a la prensa.

Magnus se encerró en su tráiler otra ve, rápidamente se quito su maquillaje y ropa del concierto y comenzó a meter cosas en una maleta. Dudó que sus fans lo reconocieran sin sus lentes de contacto, maquillaje y roma brillante. Sus fans no le conocían. Camille no lo amaba. Su vida no tenia sentido y necesitaba irse lejos. Con maleta en mano Magnus se movió rápidamente, aun guiado por su enojo. Antes de que Ragnor y su gente le detuvieran.

Magnus sabia que no podía quedarse en Toronto. Lo buscaría ahí por ser la última parada de su tour. Subirse a un avión era la mejor idea, pero su nombre quedaría en un registro. Así que tomó un taxi al aeropuerto, sin saber como le iba a hacer para no ser descubierto. Llegó al aeropuerto, pago, tomó un suspiro y habló con la señorita detrás del mostrador.

– Estoy buscando un destino de último minuto – Dijo – Algo muy al oeste de aquí.–

– Está Winnipeg– dijo la mujer con voz aburrida – Edmonton, popular por su mal. Vancouver es muy al oeste. He oído buenas cosas–  
.  
– Un lugar remoto – Dijo Magnus, sospechando que todas esas eran ciudades grandes. – Estoy buscando salir de ciudad.–

– ¿Quiere playa? – la mujer con nombre de Lori preguntó. Aun no había levantado la cara de la computadora – Vancouver Island es un lugar popular para escapar de las grandes ciudades.–

– Claro– Dijo Magnus – suena bien. –

– Hay 5 aeropuertos en la isla a, ¿cuál le gustaría llegar? –

– Al menos poblado – Contestó.

– Un ticket para Toronto, BC, – dijo Lori mientras apretaba los botones de su computadora. – Identificación y como va a pagar? –

– Tengo mi ID– Magnus susurró – pero esperaba que inventaras un nombre para el registro, no quiero que mi fans me sigan.– La mujer miro hacia arriba, su boca se abrió un poco mientras pestañeaba hacia el. Magnus sonrió. Reconoció, esa mirada, ella sabia quien era él. Su boca era un perfecta O.

– ¡Oh Wow! ¿Acabo de ayudar a Magnus Bane a elegir su lugar de vacaciones? –ella dijo.

– Si, lo has hecho– Magnus murmuro – Y ¿podrías mantener tu voz baja?

– ¿Puedes firmar … todo lo que tengo? – ella chilló

– Si puedes encontrar una forma de que suba al avión sin que nadie se entere, firmaré lo que sea. –

– ¡Hecho!

 


	2. Desvergonzado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec se conoce (;

Para el momento en que Magnus bajó del avión, se sentía rígido por estar sentado por tanto tiempo. La mujer que trabajaba en la aerolínea le puso en un vuelo privado, que de acuerdo con ella, era la única forma de mantener su nombre fuera de los registros oficiales. Sabía que hubiera sido peor si hubiera tomado un vuelo comercial, ya que había menos espacio para sus piernas. Estaba cansado, y estar confinado en un avión no ayudaba su salud emocional ni física. En retrospectiva, Magnus hubiera firmado felizmente todo lo que esa mujer traía solo por un poco más de espacio para las piernas. A veces ser extremadamente alto era un inconveniente, especialmente al viajar.

Magnus alquiló un taxi en el aeropuerto. Nunca había estado en un aeropuerto tan pequeño antes. Solo había una puerta de salida y ningún pase de seguridad. Dado que parecía la opción más sabia, Magnus le pidió al taxista que le recomendara un hotel.

– Si no tiene presupuesto – el conductor dijo – le recomiendo el Schooner Motel o el Campbell street–

– ¿Y si sí tengo recursos? – Magnus inquirió.

– El Wickaninnish Inn – el conductor dijo – ¡pero está a más de $300 dólares la noche! – la simple idea parecía ofenderle.

– Entonces será el Wickaninnish – Magnus dijo con una sonrisa. El conductor le dio una mirada como diciéndole que estaba loco, pero Magnus la ignoró. Aun no le habían pagado por este tour, pero sus anteriores le habían dejado demasiado. Magnus estaba ahí para escapar de la prensa por un rato, pero ¿porqué no disfrutar de cosas lujosas?

Sonrió como un idiota mientras veía la vista por la ventada. Veía pequeños flashes de tiendas pequeñas y el océano asomándose a través de los edificios. El cielo estaba azul con pequeñas manchas rosas, una indicación de que ya estaba llegando el atardece, y Magnus podía ver nubes de lluvia en el horizonte. Y había algunas personas. Nunca había estado en un lugar con tan pocas personas.

– ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí? –

– Alrededor de dos mil personas – el conductor dijo. ¿A quien se le ocurriría buscar a Magnus Bane en una pequeña y poco poblado pueblo del oeste de Canadá? El lugar era perfecto.

Magnus llegó al hotel y se registró, dándole su tarjeta de crédito enmascarada, con nombre falso. Subió a su habitación y colapso en su cama King sized, en el hotel de cinco estrellas. Había una ventana larga que dejaba entrar luz a la habitación, junto con una sala con un sofá y una televisión larga. Aun no miraba el baño pero si era como los de otros caros hoteles en los que había estado, debía ser increíble.

Estaba exhausto. El sentimiento de libertad aun estaba ahí. La diferencia de tiempo entre ese lugar y Toronto era de tres horas, y aunque había estado en diferentes zonas horarias por la última semana, ahora sentía mucho más la descompensación horaria.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, con una mirada al reloj supo que aun era de mañana. Bueno, ¿qué mejor forma de iniciar vacaciones? Magnus se dio una ducha y estaba mentalmente eligiendo maquillaje cuando recordó que no iba a usarlo. No había traído ni una sola paleta de ojos. Estas iban a ser unas muy extrañas vacaciones. Mirándose en el espejo, Magnus tomo su cara desnuda. Era, de hecho, demasiado raro.

Magnus trato de dejar su cabello natural, sin gel, picudo y sin colores, pero a los cinco minutos Magnus no pudo resistirlo. Decidió peinarlo, aunque no en su estilo. Su ropa casual no sentía que le quedara correctamente, pero estaba determinado a destacar lo menos posible, a parte de su lujoso hotel.

Ordenó servicio a la habitación y vio películas buena parte del día. ¡Era glorioso! Eventualmente dejó el hotel para deambular por las calles con tiendas de vidrio. Notó que casi todas las tiendas tenían algo que ver con el océano. Tiendas de surf, tantas que no las podía contar, incluso la tienda de chocolate tenia una estrella de mar de logo. Magnus dejó el hotel demasiado tarde como para ir de compras apropiadamente, ya que, las tiendas ya estaban casi cerrando. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo estuviera abierto a todas horas como en la ciudad.

Así que Magnus decidió levantarse más temprano a la mañana siguiente para ir de compras correctamente. No había tiendas muy grandes pero aun así amó las tiendas familiares que encontró. Casi podía sentí la dedicación de las generaciones que habían administrado las tiendas en esa atmosfera familiar. Disfrutaba los lugares. Todos eran tan educados y nadie se preocupaba de que su vecino estuviera tratando de asesinarlos como en las grandes ciudades. Además de el hecho de que todos eran amigables y les gustaba ayudar.

Magnus aprendió rápidamente que el buen clima que había experimentado hasta ahora solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Esas nubes de lluvia llegaron sobre todo el pueblo, como una sabana gris, y parecía que no se irían en un buen rato. Magnus preguntó a el jefe de un local que cosas turísticas podía hacer durante la lluvia, a lo que le sugirió la galería de arte. Cuando Magnus llegó, miró las hermosas pinturas y las esculturas de exhibición y se encontró a si mismo pasando toda la tarde deambulando a través del museo. Esta tierra tenia una gran conexión con el mar y su gente indígena, y eso se mostraba claramente en el arte. Se compró algunos recuerditos y dejó la galería cuando la estaban cerrando.

Se repetía una y otra vez desde que llegó, que lo mejor acerca de Tofino eran sus playas. Parecía que aun en la lluvia, la gente se encontraba en la playa, pero Magnus no había llevado un traje de baño. Seleccionó una de las tiendas que vendían trajes de baño y entró. La tienda se llamaba “Lightwood Boards”.

Magnus instantáneamente noto a la belleza detrás del mostrador, o mejor dicho, dos bellezas, pero fue el hombre quien realmente captó su atención. Esos claros ojos azules eran fácilmente el azul más brillante que Magnus había visto nunca, y su cabello negro era tan negro como la noche. Su piel pálida completaba el atractivo. La mujer a su lado tenia el mismo color de cabello y piel, pero con ojos oscuros. Ella era similar al hombre, basado en la apariencia, y en la abundancia de familias que manejan los negocios, sospechó que eran hermanos.

Magnus caminó hacia el mostrador y ambos voltearon a verle. Magnus se encontró temporalmente asombrado por la sonrisa del hombre de ojos azules.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntó el hombre.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Magnus respondió con un tono sedoso. De repente ya no le molestaba la idea de comprar un traje de baño.

– Alec – contestó.

– Bueno Alec – Magnus replicó, aun con un tono meloso – Creo que hay muchas cosas maravillosas con las que podrías ayudarme. –

– ¿Estás buscando algo en especial? – Alec no captó la insinuación.

– Estaba buscando un traje de baño – Magnus dijo sonriendo – pero ahora creo que preferiría tú número –. Alec giró los ojos y se movió fuera del mostrador. Magnus decidió que era un buen indicio ya que Alec no había dicho algo como “Soy hetero” o “tengo novio”.

Magnus pensó por un momento que Alec iría hacia él, pero no, Alec se dirigió hacia la sección de trajes de baño. Pudo notar que Alec era más alto de lo que había pensado, quizá solo unos centímetros más bajo que él. Magnus estudió a Alec mientras caminaba a través de la tienda. Le gustó la forma en que Alec caminaba y no pudo evitar admirar su retaguardia antes de seguirlo. Este chico era maravilloso y Magnus no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Después de todo, estas eran sus mal aconsejadas y espontáneas vacaciones y que si quería ligar con ese chico caliente, no se iba a negar ese placer, especialmente cuando la prensa no estaba alrededor de él para grabar y voltear todo lo que hacia.

– Todo lo que tenemos es esto – Alec dijo mientras señalaba el mostrador de trajes de baño – si tiene alguna pregunta nos la puede hacer saber. –

Magnus tenia un montón de preguntas pero ninguna era acerca de los trajes de baño, los cuales, tristemente, era a lo que se refería Alec. Mirando los trajes de baño Magnus tuvo una idea. Selecciono algunos y se dirigió hacia los probadores.

Cuando salió vestido solo con unos shorts de baño, regresó hacia el frente del mostrador. Magnus no era tímido, y nunca le habían acusado de serlo, sin embargo, desde que inició a ser vestido por su equipo de estilistas, se volvió mucho más atrevido.

– ¿Qué les parece? – Magnus les preguntó mientras giraba en frente del mostrador.

– ¡Ooh! – la chica dijo – abdominales de lavadero. Lindo – ella le estaba mirando como la mayoría de mujeres lo hacia, pero Magnus solo miraba a Alec, quien desafortunadamente no tuvo la misma reacción. Se preguntó si quizá se había equivocado con Alec.

– Basta Izzy – Alec regañó a su hermana mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Ese sonrojo le dijo a Magnus todo lo que necesitaba saber. Magnus sonrió.

– No me molesta – dijo Magnus – ¿Crees que estaría parado medio desnudo enfrente de ustedes si me molestara? – el sonrojo de Alec se intensificó mientras se daba la vuelta.

– No le hagas caso a mi hermano – dijo Izzy, confirmando sus sospechas – Le hace falta sexo. –

– ¿De verdad? – Magnus rio – bueno, ¿me puedo ofrecer voluntario? – Izzy se carcajeó pero Alec no reaccionó. Decepcionado, Magnus se acercó al mostrador a platicar con la chica.

– Eres Izzy ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras ella asentía – ¿De qué tipo es tu hermano? ¿De flores o chocolates? –

– Ni idea – contestó Izzy – Nunca le he visto recibir ninguna de las dos –.

– ¡Enserio! – Magnus dijo sorprendido. Una belleza así debería ser apreciada apropiadamente. – ¿Cómo es eso posible? –

– Es que no sale mucho – explicó Izzy.

– Que lástima – Magnus suspiro.

– ¡Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente! – exclamó Alec de repente.

– ¡Oh! Así que si habla – Magnus ronroneó mientras volteaba su atención hacia Alec.

– Solo compra el traje de baño y vete – gruñó Alec, luciendo harto de la actitud de su hermana y Magnus.

– Oh no, creo que no me gusta este – Magnus dijo mientras señalaba el short de baño que estaba usando. – Pero vi unos bañadores encantadores que me gustaría probarme –.

– Oh fantástico – dijo Alec sarcásticamente mientras desaparecía por una habitación de atrás.

– Podría considerarte mi nueva persona favorita – le dijo Izzy a Magnus mientras Alec cerraba la puerta detrás de el – Nunca había visto a nadie ligando con Alec así. – Era obvio que estaba tratando y fallando de contener la risa.

– ¿Crees que vuelva si me pruebo uno de esos bañadores en calzoncillos? – Magnus preguntó con mucha más seriedad de lo que la pregunta requería.

– Honestamente – Izzy dijo– Creo que se quedará escondido hasta que cerremos. – Perdió el control y comenzó a carcajearse.

– Bueno entonces – Magnus sonrió – Creo que simplemente volveré mañana –.

– ¡Por favor! – Izzy dejo de reírse un poco – el turno de Alec comienza a las diez. –

– Te veo mañana entonces – dijo Magnus. Regreso a los probadores y una vez vestido con su ropa se fue de la tienda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eso había sido lo más interesante de su viaje hasta ahora.

*  
A la mañana siguiente, Magnus llegó a la tienda antes de las diez. Esta vez, había un aburrido chico rubio detrás del mostrador. Pero Izzy le había asegurado que Alec iba a estar ahí, así que decidió esperar. Se puso a admirar la tienda por fuera para perder el tiempo. Le gustó mucho el arte de la pequeña tienda con su colorido nombre en una tabla de surf.

– Oh no – dijo una vez detrás de él – ¿Porqué has vuelto? –

Magnus reconoció esa voz y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alec estaba llegando a su turno.

– Para verte, por supuesto– dijo Magnus sonriendo.

– Debí haberme reportado como enfermo – murmuró Alec mientras pasaba de Magnus y caminaba dentro de la tienda. Magnus le siguió y vio como Alec se unía con el rubio atrás del mostrador.

– ¿Ese chico te está molestando? – le preguntó el rubio preocupado.

– Hay por favor – dijo Magnus, agitando su mano como para eliminar tal insulto a su persona – Más como que ayer ligué con él. –

– ¿De verdad? – el rubio preguntó intrigado. Magnus esperó conseguir otro aliado en este rubio, como lo había hecho con Izzy.

– No tiene vergüenza – Alec dijo.

– Un turista desvergonzado ligando con Alec – exclamó el rubio – ¡Esto lo tengo que ver! – Cruzó sus brazos y se paró tras como si estuviera viendo un show. Magnus sonrió de felicidad ¡otro aliado! Estuvo apunto de replicar por ser llamado “un turista” cuando recordó que estaba de encubierto

Decidiendo que era hora de ponerse a probar trajes de baño de nuevo, Magnus seleccionó algunos y regresó al probador. Algunos minutos después salió, esta vez con el bañador de calzoncillos que se quería probar ayer.

– Así que, Alec – Magnus dijo tranquilamente mientras se paraba en un lugar visible frente al mostrador – quiero tu honesta opinión ¿Este bañador resalta mis ojos? –

– No – contestó Alec irritado. Magnus soltó una risita. El hecho de que este hombre le siguiera rechazando era interesante.

– Te haces el difícil – dijo Magnus – Amo los desafíos. –

– Un desafío implica una oportunidad – dijo Alec – y tu no tienes ninguna. –

– Oh vamos – Magnus puso mala cara – ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? Ni siquiera me conoces. –

– Pero conozco a los de tu tipo – dijo severamente – Ostentosos, que buscan llamar la atención y que nunca han trabajado ni un solo día en sus vidas. –

Magnus quería reír. La ironía de la declaración de Alec, solo la conocía Magnus, lo que de alguna manera hacia todo más interesante. Al estar ahí, Magnus estaba evadiendo toda clase de atención, intentando no resaltar ni ser ostentoso. Ni siquiera estaba usando maquillaje ¡por dios! Y de hecho, Magnus si había trabajado mucho durante su vida, no solo haciendo giras, si no que también antes de ser famoso y tener fortuna, Magnus trabajo en una farmacia ganando el salario mínimo. Eso no era algo muy conocido sobre el y ni siquiera estaba en su página de Wikipedia.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Alec, más irritado que antes. Claramente Magnus no había ocultado muy bien su diversión.

– Estas algo equivocado acerca de mi ¿lo sabias? –

– ¿De verdad? – Alec preguntó.

– De verdad – Magnus contestó. – ¿Qué tal si me dejas probártelo en una cena? –

– Que tal si no – dijo Alec

– Eso fue una evidente y simple forma de pedirte una cita Alec – el rubio agregó – ¿Porqué no?

– Porque Jace – Alec se quejó – dije que no. –

– ¿Esa es la única palabra que conoce? – preguntó Magnus al rubio, quien inquirió, era Jace.

– De hecho, Alec no es la clase de persona que dice que no. – dijo Jace – al menos cuando la gente necesita algo. La cantidad de veces que ha cubierto mi turno es de tamaño astronómico. –

– Ya veo – dijo Magnus – Así que solo me dice no a mi… interesante. –

– ¿Qué necesitas para darte cuenta que no estoy interesado? – preguntó Alec.

– Tu mirándome sin sonrojarte – Magnus dijo mientras veía los ojos de Alec viajar por todo su cuerpo semidesnudo. Alec se sonrojo intensamente y se giró.

– ¡Oh buen punto! – Jace dijo – No lo había notado. Tienes un buen ojo. –

– Gracias – respondió. Dándose por vencido con Alec por el momento, se volteó hacia Jace. Magnus se inclino hacia el mostrador, cruzando sus piernas y sobresaliendo sus caderas. Su mirada regresó a Alec, y Magnus sabia exactamente donde tenia fija su mirada.

– Así que, por tu cabello voy a suponer que no eres su hermano – Magnus dijo – conocí a su hermana ayer. –

– Nah, soy un amigo – dijo Jace.

– Un buen amigo supongo – dijo Magnus – Quizá tu si puedas contestar mi pregunta ¿Alec prefiere rosas o chocolates? –

– Ni idea – dijo Jace – nunca le he visto recibir ninguna de las dos. –

– Es lo mismo que me dijo Izzy – Magnus suspiró.

– De hecho, esto es la máxima atención que le he visto obtener – dijo Jace – regularmente la gente va por mi o por Izzy. –

– ¿De verdad? – Magnus replicó. Genuinamente sorprendido. Claro, Izzy era guapa y escandalosamente sexy y Jace no era para nada feo, pero Alec era por mucho, el más guapo de todos ellos.

– No te sorprendas tanto – dijo Jace.

– Oh pero lo estoy – dijo Magnus – Alec es demasiado guapo como para no recibir atención. –

– ¡Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí! – Alec gritó mientras se iba a la habitación de atrás azotando la puerta.

– Nunca le había visto con la cara tan roja – Jace se rio. Parecía que tanto Jace como Izzy eran incapaces de contener su risa. Pero, no es como si Magnus si pudiera hacerlo.

– ¿Trabaja mañana? – preguntó Magnus.

– Nop – dijo Jace,

– ¿Puedo preguntar donde vive? – preguntó Magnus.

– Me encantaría decirte, amigo – dijo Jace – pero podría matarme. –

– Muy bien – dijo Magnus – entonces creo que ya es hora de que me compre un bañador –.


	3. Cambio de planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese Magnus no se rinde tan fácil (;

Al final, Magnus había elegido unos muy simples bañadores, Alec había permanecido escondido todo el tiempo, y que decidió pasar su siguiente día en la playa.

Era un día lindamente raro así que se la pasó caminando ociosamente por toda la orilla de la playa, coleccionando pequeñas cochas de mar y piedras interesantes. El océano olía a sal y pescado. Todo este pueblo tenia un cierto olor a pescado, pero a Magnus no le disgustaba. Era un refrescante cambio, desde el olor a orines de Nueva York hasta el rancio aire de Londres. Magnus tenia casas en ambos lugares pero usualmente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres, en las casas de sus amigos Will y Tessa, quienes vivían con sus dos hijos James y Lucie. Magnus siempre se proponía llevar exóticos regalos a sus ahijados cuando les visitaba. Tessa era originalmente de Estados Unidos, pero se mudó después de casarse. William, que era conocido como Will, nació y creció en Wales. Se mudó a Londres por trabajo y después conoció a Tessa, quien había ido a Londres a visitar a su hermano. En Nueva York, Magnus tenia a su mejor amiga Caterina, quien era una cirujana traumatóloga, así que siempre estaba muy ocupada. Magnus también tenia un pequeño departamento en Paris, pero casi nunca lo usaba y lo rentaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Meneó sus pies in la suave área y sonrió, viendo hacia el horizonte. Estaba agradecido de haber hecho esto. Con cada ola que llegaba a sus pies, como el latido de un corazón, Magnus podía sentir como desaparecía el estrés de su vida. No tenia ninguna prisa por irse; después de todo, solo habían pasado cuatro días. Eso era por poco unas vacaciones largas.

La playa era tan pacifica y el horizonte parecía extenderse por siempre. Era tan refrescante estar solo. Sin managers, guardaespaldas checando cada uno de sus movimientos y cámaras o prensa. Magnus deseó tener al menos a una persona con él ahí, para poder hablar, pero sabia que Catarina estaba muy ocupada y definitivamente no podría volar de Nueva York a Tofino solo para verle. Si no fuera porque se estaba escondiendo de su manager, Magnus consideraría a Ragnor una buena opción. El determinado soltero vivía en Londres, pero siempre iba a cada gira con Magnus. Eso era en parte la razón por la que habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en manager de Magnus. Antes de que la música de Magnus se volviera popular, Ragnor fue uno de los que siempre creyó en él. Sabía que Tessa y Will hubieran dejado todo para unírsele, pero tenían a sus hijos. Ahora estaban muy ocupados. Quizá Clary, pensó Magnus. Su maquilladora siempre le agradaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque estaba seguro que si la invitaba, Ragnor y la compañía se terminarían enterando de donde estaba. No valía la pena el riesgo. Finalmente decidió volver al hotel.

Pensó acerca de encender su celular y checar sus mensajes. Magnus había mantenido su teléfono apagado desde que abordo en avión, desde hace cuatro días, y temía del montón de llamadas y mensajes que podría tener. Si era honesto, probablemente ya era hora de volver a casa, pero si volvía ahora, no tendría oportunidad de llegar a conocer a Alec. Magnus quería conocerle y no era solo porque el chico estaba como para caerse muerto de lo guapo. Sino porque el tímido sonrojo de Alec había tocado algo en su corazón.

Magnus vio un puesto y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, pero de repente, cuando se aproximó, tuvo una gran idea.

– Disculpe – dijo Magnus – ¿Sabrá de casualidad donde vive Alec,? ¿El chico que trabaja en Lightwood Boards? – después de todo era un pueblo pequeño, y en las películas, la gente siempre parecía conocerse entre si. Valía la pena intentarlo.

– ¿Te refieres a Alec Lightwood? – el vendedor preguntó.

– Si – dijo mientras se golpeaba a si mismo por no darse cuenta antes que el nombre de la tienda era también el apellido de Alec.

– Creo que él y su amigo de la tienda rentan una casa – contestó el vendedor – pero no podría decirte donde es. –

– Bueno gracias de todas formas – dijo antes de ordenar su comida y pagar. Así que eso no había funcionado, pero al menos ahora sabia el apellido de Alec. Se pregunto si Alec era una abreviación de algo.

Magnus paso toda la tarde solo con sus pensamientos mientras lentamente comía su comida y caminaba por la playa. Regresó a su hotel y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la playa. Mientras entraba al hotel, una señorita que estaba frente al escritorio le agitó la mano urgentemente.

– Señor – dijo ella – su tarjeta de crédito ha sido cancelada. ¿tendrá otra? –

Magnus pensó acerca de eso. Tenia otras tarjetas con él pero todas ellas tenían su nombre. Apostó que esto era obra de Ragnor. Él debió de haber averiguado que Magnus había estado usando su tarjeta de crédito con otro nombre y la canceló con la esperanza de que usara otra de sus tarjetas que le permitiera a Ragnor rastrearlo. Magnus aun tenia un poco de dinero del que había traído de Toronto pero si trataba de retirar más terminaría dándole su localización. Estúpidas cuentas vinculadas al trabajo. Si hubiera planeado esto mejor, hubiera transferido dinero a su cuenta privada antes de irse. Oh bueno, debió, tuvo, pudo, pero no lo hizo.

Magnus checó la salida del hotel, guardo sus pocas cosas que había traído y se cambió al Schooner Motel, que cobraba 80 dólares la noche. La recamara no era bonita aunque no había nada realmente malo con ella.

Magnus se paseo por toda su nueva habitación mientras intentaba trazar un plan. Necesitaba una excusa para ver a Alec y necesitaba una pequeña fuente de dinero para seguirse manteniendo mientras estuviera aquí.

La respuesta le llego como un resplandor.

Se felicitó a si mismo por su excelente idea y rápidamente dejo el motel. Como sospechaba, en la tienda había una nueva cara detrás del mostrador. La mujer era más pequeña pero en igual apariencia que Izzy, lo que le decía que era la madre de Alec.

Justo como antes, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, fue bienvenido con una sonrisa, la cual Magnus devolvió mientras caminaba en frente de ella.

– Amo su tienda – dijo Magnus.

– Gracias – respondió.

– Creo que conocí a sus hijos el otro día – dijo Magnus – cuando vine a comprar mi traje de baño. Alec e Izzy. –

– Alexander e Isabelle. – la mujer le corrigió. – La razón por la que no les gusta sus nombres completos la desconozco – sonrió amablemente y Magnus intentó mantener su sonrisa malvada fuera de su cara. Alexander era un nombre mucho más sexy que Alec.

– Son encantadores de igual manera – dijo Magnus.

– Pueden serlo cuando quieren – dijo la mujer.

– Soy Magnus. – se presentó

– Maryse – contestó la mujer – Mi esposo y yo somos los dueños de esta tienda. –

– ¿Y les va bien? – preguntó casualmente – Hace poco llegue al pueblo y he notado que hay bastantes tiendas de surf alrededor, ¿cómo es que se mantienen a flote con tanta competencia? –

– Hacemos lo mejor que podemos – respondió – pero se vuelve duro durante los meses que hay pocos turistas. –

– ¿A considerado mejorar sus ventas cambiando su estrategia? –

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

– No voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo – dijo Magnus – pero por el tiempo que esté me encantaría ayudar a una tienda familiar como esta. –

– ¿Cómo ayudarías? – preguntó Maryse amablemente y Magnus se encontró aliviado de que su primer pregunta no fuera algo como ¿Y tu que ganarías? Como seria el caso si se le hubiera hecho la misma propuesta a alguien en la gran ciudad. Magnus nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un lugar tan pequeño antes, pero tenia que aceptar que tenia sus ventajas.

– Enseñando a su staff, o sea sus adorables hijos más acerca de las ventas y el marketing –

– ¿Sabe mucho del tema? – inquirió

– Se lo suficiente – dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en personas de publicidad y de marketing como para creer que sabia lo suficiente como para ayudar a un pequeño outlet como este.

– No seriamos capaces de pagarle demasiado – dijo Maryse – de hecho al menos de que traiga muchas ventas, no seriamos capaces de pagarle nada. –

– Que tal si trabajo por comisión – sugirió – de esa forma si no mejoramos las ventas, usted no perderá nada. –

– Eso podría funcionar – dijo Maryse – Gracias. –

– ¡Fantástico! – dijo Magnus emocionado.

– Oh, no escuche su nombre completo – dijo Maryse sonriendo. Magnus tuvo que pensar demasiado rápido, ya que no podía no decirle su apellido. Después de todo, ahora era su jefa y necesitaría su nombre para escribirle sus cheques. Magnus le dio el primer nombre apellido que se le vino a la mente.

– Es un placer tenerte a bordo Magnus – Maryse le dijo. – ¿Qué tal si empiezas el lunes? Isabelle estará abriendo y ella te puede dejar pasar. Alexander la remplazará cuando llegue a las diez.

– Eso suena perfecto – contestó. Izzy le agradaba y seria bueno tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes de ver de nuevo a Alec. Magnus salió de la tienda sintiendo que su plan era perfecto.

Cuando llegó el lunes, Magnus llegó a la tienda temprano, vestido sencillo pero formal. Había tomado nota de lo que Jace, Alec e Izzy usaban y trato de imitarlos, con el pequeño porcentaje de ropa que había traído.

– Hola otra vez – dijo Izzy radiante mientras se aproximaba a él. Estaba sosteniendo la llave. – Mamá dijo que te nos unirás esta mañana ¿verdad? –

– Isabelle ¿cierto? – Magnus le dijo y ella rodeó los ojos.

– Fue mamá – contestó Izzy mientras abría la puerta.

– Es un hermoso nombre – Magnus replicó mientras ambos entraban a la tienda e Izzy prendía las luces.

– Si quieres quedar bien con Alec lo mejor es que le llames Alec – dijo Izzy con una sonrisa – A él no le gusta su nombre completo. –

– Que lastima – Magnus suspiró – amo la forma en que el nombre Alexander se enrolla en mi lengua – Magnus enrollo su lengua mientras hablaba e Izzy alzó una ceja.

– Realmente no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – Izzy dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Mamá dice que quieres ayudarnos a aumentar las ventas? –

– Ese es el plan – Magnus chirrió – pero primero, háblame más de Alec. –

– ¿Conseguiste este trabajo solo para ligar con mi hermano? – le acusó Izzy.

Magnus no pudo contener una sonrisa mientras contestaba, para nada sutilmente – Oh, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. –

– Eres implacable – se rio.

– Y estás bastante agradecida por ello – Magnus le guió – si no me equivoco. –

– Para pasar a través de la actitud súper obstinada de mi hermano vas necesitar toda la determinación del mundo. – Magnus rió pero tomó nota de la observación. Podría probar una táctica diferente la próxima vez que viera a Alec.

 

 


	4. Rendirse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin!!  
> Alec no puede resistirse a Magnus <3

**Alec Pov**

 

Alec disfrutó de cada momento de su fin de semana, pero su parte favorita fue la ausencia de humillaciones. Ese chico, okey, aceptaba era súper sexy, ¡había estado demasiado determinado en coquetear con él! Era desconcertante y embarazoso e, incluso peor aun, su hermana y Jace no habían hecho nada más que alentar al idiota.

Alec intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en esos abdominales de el Sr. Súper coqueto. Alec nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera tan dispuesto a exhibirse de esa manera. Temía ir al trabajo el lunes porque se imaginó que ese loco turista estaría ahí otra vez. Y, por supuesto, cuando Alec entró, él ya estaba ahí. Alec bufó, preguntándose si podría simplemente irse y pedirle a Jace que cubriera su turno -después de todo se lo debía- cuando de repente Alec notó que el chico estaba parado detrás del mostrador. ¡Oh genial! Ahora estaba intentando nuevas formas de jugar con sus nervios. Pasearse medio desnudo no fue suficiente; no para este chico, ahora quería pretender que trabajaba ahí.

– Alec – el hombre le llamó, sonriendo. Hoy estaba vestido con ropas simples, pero para Alec, simplemente estaba agradecido de que estuviera vestido.

– ¡Tu otra vez! – gruñó Alec – ¡Quítate detrás del mostrador! –

– No puedo – el chico dijo – Ahora trabajo aquí. –

– ¡¿Qué tu qué?! –

– Tu mamá es una mujer encantadora – el chico continuó. Alec deseó no haberse levantado de la cama hoy.

– Oh dios! – Alec gruñó – mi madre te contrató. –

– Sip – él hombre estaba sonriendo de oreja a orea como si hoy fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Y Alec no tenia idea de que hacer.

– ¡Ni siquiera estábamos contratando! – Alec se quejó – Jace, Izzy y yo lo teníamos controlado. –

– Ah pero yo puedo vender lo que sea a quien sea – el chico replicó – te lo prometo. –

– Te referirás, venderte a ti mismo – Alec murmuró sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Era algo realmente ofensivo ¡pero es que este chico simplemente había superado sus limites!

– ¡Es verdad! – dijo Izzy, apareciendo de la habitación de atrás repentinamente. – Vamos, dale una oportunidad. Hemos tenido una mañana maravillosa. Él es fabuloso. –

– ¡Y tu hermana es encantadora! – exclamó, lanzándole un beso.

– Mamá dice que tienes que entrenarle, – dijo Izzy mientras salía de la tienda. – Que se diviertan – les guiñó un ojo y Alec bufó.

– Deberíamos comenzar, – el hombre ronroneó. Alec no tenía idea de cómo hizo eso pero deseó que no hubiera sonado tan sexy. De hecho, Alec deseó poder ser alguien más en ese momento. Realmente no podía haber nada genuino acerca de este chico, así que, ¿Cómo diablos había convencido a todos de que era real?

– Voy a enseñarte como funciona la caja registradora, pero solo si prometes mantener tu ropa puesta, – dijo Alec intencionadamente.

– ¿Tanto te molesta verme sin ropa? – preguntó con todo sedoso. Alec sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. ¿Porqué siempre le atraían los chicos incorrectos?

– Si, – Alec dijo obstinadamente.

– Bien, – el chico suspiró – Si tanto te molesta ya no lo haré. –

Alec lució sorprendido – ¿Qué?¿En serio? –

– Es bastante divertido molestarte – el chico dijo – no lo puedo resistir, pero me comportaré mejor si eso te hace sentir más cómodo. –

– Gracias, – dijo Alec.

– Soy Magnus, por cierto, – dijo Magnus – Y te lo tenías bien guardado. –

– ¿Huh?

– Que Alec es una abreviatura de Alexander – Magnus dijo su nombre completo en una forma que hizo que el corazón de Alec se acelerara un poco. Usualmente odiaba su nombre completo, pero escucharlo decir por este hombre fue definitivamente algo más.

– Oh, – dijo Alec tratando de controlar sus reacciones antes de que Magnus notara algo. – Mamá te dijo. –

– Sip, – Magnus dijo, sonriendo. Su sonrisa le dijo a Alec que no había logrado aparentar lo suficiente como para engañarlo. ¿Porqué tenia que ser un libro abierto?

– ¿Así que habías trabajado en una tienda antes? – preguntó Alec.

– Trabajé en una farmacia, – contestó Magnus.

– Okey, concepto similar pero diferentes productos – Alec dijo mientras comenzaba a enseñarle a Magnus lo básico. Magnus aprendía rápido y pronto supo manejar la caja registradora. Después, Alec le enseñó la tienda para asegurarse de que pudiera ayudar a los clientes a encontrar lo que fuera que necesitaran. Magnus no sabia mucho sobre el surf, así que Alec le dio un curso rápido.

Cuando entró una cliente Magnus insistió en atenderle. Alec lo observó; él sabia que ese cliente no necesitaba nada, por lo que no había forma de que Magnus consiguiera una venta. Esa señora iba cada semana y nunca compraba nada; Magnus fallando con esa clienta probaría que ellos no necesitaban ayuda. Luego, quizá su mamá entraría en razón y mantendría a la familia solo como los trabajadores. Alec observó a Magnus interactuar con ella. Le hizo una pequeña platica y le mostró algunas cosas en exhibición. Alec no le dio importancia hasta que la clienta escogió algo como si hubiera decidido comprarlo. Alec realmente no creía lo que veían sus ojos hasta que se acerco al mostrador y pagó.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Alec preguntó una vez que la señora se fue.

– Las ventas son realmente fáciles – dijo Magnus acercándose a Alec – Todo es acerca de crear una necesidad y luego llenarla. Oh y ser encantador ayuda. – Le lanzó una sonrisa a Alec se le aceleró la respiración. ¡Necesitaba controlarse!

– ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! – Alec dijo tratando de ocultar su reacción inicial.

– Te enseñaría cualquier cosa que quisieras, Alexander, – susurró Magnus. Escuchar su nombre completo de esa forma hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente. Sin darse cuenta Magnus estaba parado demasiado cerca de Alec, tomándolo completamente con la guardia baja, sintiendo como sus rodillas casi caen por ese tono seductor de Magnus

– Claro… okey… gracias entonces, – Alec tartamudeó.

Alec perdió el rumbo de sus pensamiento rápidamente. Su mirada estaba enfocada en esos rellenos labios de Magnus. Agitó su cabeza en un intento de aclararla. Magnus no era su tipo… no era como si hubiera tenido muchas citas como para saber cual era su tipo, pero definitivamente Magnus no era su tipo.

– Yo… – Alec comenzó pero no tenia idea de cómo terminar la frase. Su mente no funcionaba y sus ojos estaban fijos en la boca de Magnus, casi contra su voluntad.

– ¿Puedo besarte? – Magnus susurró en la oreja de Alec. Alec sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Nunca había besado realmente a alguien antes. Magnus ni siquiera estaba tocándole, pero el cuerpo de Alec ya estaba reaccionando a su cercanía, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus oídos zumbaban.

– Si, – Alec masculló. Estaban solos en la tienda, Alec simplemente no podía decir no. Esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentado eran demasiado maravillosos como para ignorarlos. La mano de Magnus se movió hacia la nuca de Alec. Podía sentir el aliento de Magnus sobre su cuello cuando de repente sus labios se unieron. La boca de Magnus se movía hábilmente sobre la suya, y los brazos de Alec sostuvieron automáticamente a Magnus. Alec jadeó mientras la lengua de Magnus se deslizaba por sus labios, abriéndose paso y comenzando explorar la boca de Alec. Alec sintió como su estómago daba vueltas mientras se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación. Las manos de Alec estaban en el cabello de Magnus y sintió como sus manos se bajaban por su espalda. Alec no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose, pero cuando se separaron Alec estaba sin aliento.

– Alec, – Magnus dijo deslizando su dedo lentamente sobre el rostro de Alec – ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? –

– Okey, – susurró Alec. ¿Cómo podría decir no? una cena no le haría daño a nadie.

– Ves Alexander, – Magnus ronroneó – las ventas son sencillas. –

– ¿Me estas comparando con una venta? – Alec susurró. En ese momento estaba demasiado encantado como para ofenderse, aunque había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que eso era algo que tenia que objetar.

– Quizá, – Magnus rió.

– Debería estar muy molesto contigo ahora mismo, – dijo Alec,

– Por favor no, – Magnus susurró – Se que eres mucho más importante que cualquier venta. –

¿Qué es lo que le estaba haciendo este hombre? Alec no tenia idea. Sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas que su hermana siempre intenta que vea, donde la chica se enamoraba a primera vista del un chico extraño alto y guapo. Pero las chicas en esas películas eran débiles y molestas. Alec odiaba la comparación.

– No soy una chica, – Alec dijo firmemente.

– Lo se, – dijo Magnus, obviamente confundido pero siguiendo el juego – No serias la mitad de hermoso si lo fueras –

– Lo siento, – Alec balbuceó, – mi mente se fue a otra parte –

– Oh por favor cuéntame, – Magnus no había quitado sus manos de Alec desde el beso y Alec de repente se sintió tonto parado ahí con los brazos de Magnus alrededor de él. Alec dio un paso atrás y afortunadamente Magnus no intentó retenerlo.

– Estaba pensado en una película estúpida, – dijo Alec. – Olvídalo. –

– Así que, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche, Alexander? – Magnus ronroneó. Alec intentó no dejar que Magnus notara el efecto que tenia en él mientras contestaba.

– No recuerdo haber dicho que saldría esta noche contigo, – Alec le recordó.

– Oh lo sé, – dijo Magnus – Solo estoy siendo positivo – dijo mientras pasaba gentilmente uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Alec, haciéndole temblar de nuevo. Mientras que el calor en su rostro también aumentaba.

– Sabes Alexander, eres mucho más hermoso cuando te sonrojas – Magnus susurró. Luego la puerta chirrió y Magnus se volteó a atender al cliente, dejando a Alec atrás, aun fascinado.

Alec trató de verdad en no pensar acerca del beso de Magnus o su amable forma de tocarlo mientras terminaba su turno. Magnus hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, de todas formas. Alec quedo maravillado por su forma de tratar a los clientes. Era como simplemente supiera como satisfacer a la multitud.

La campana sonó mientras el último cliente salía. Alec suspiró aliviado y se sentó en una silla detrás del mostrador.

– Oh vamos, – Magnus dijo sonriendo. – Eso no fue nada. Solo fueron algunos clientes. –

– Esos fueron más clientes que todos los que tuvimos la semana pasada, – argumentó Alec. – ¿Acaso eres mágico? –

Magnus se rió mientras tomaba una pose que pertenecía más a una puesta en escena que a un vendedor.

– Estas loco,– dijo Alec. – Lo sabes, cierto. –

– Loco por ti – Magnus replicó rápidamente.

– Y cursi, – agregó Alec – loco y cursi – Magnus estaba lejos de sentirse insultado por eso, mas bien parecía encantado.

– Y tu cariño, eres demasiado serio, – le dijo mientras le extendía su mano. Alec miró la mano, inseguro de que hacer. Magnus le hiso señas a Alec otra vez y esta vez Alec tomó su mano. Lo siguiente que Alec supo fue que una de las manos de Magnus estaba en su cintura y la otra la entrelazó con la suya. Magnus comenzó guiar a Alec en un baile.

– ¡Magnus! – Alec exclamó – ¿Qué haces? –

– Bailar, – respondió sencillamente.

– Ni siquiera hay música, – Alec le recordó. Usualmente había música pero por el momento la radio estaba rota. De repente Magnus estaba tarareando y Alec se quedó sin palabras. La voz de Magnus, incluso solo tarareando, era hermosa. Proyectaba el sonido demasiado bien y Alec se encontró ya no pudiendo reclamar por la falta de música.

Alec no estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando. Magnus era bastante bueno en el baile y Alec estaba feliz de estar en sus brazos. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Magnus antes. Magnus parecía exótico, tan inalcanzable y aun así se encontraba bailando con un don nadie de un pequeño pueblo. Alec se dio cuenta de que tenia que ser cuidadoso. Después de todo, no sabia nada acerca de Magnus. Este chico podría estar guiándolo a una trampa o algo así. Además, si era un turista, probablemente se estaría yendo pronto.

– ¿Hay algún problema Alexander? – Magnus le preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

– Alec, – le corrigió.

– Si insistes, – Magnus dijo. Estaba viendo la expresión de Alec intensamente, pero Alec no quería decirle sus pensamientos en voz alta.

– Es la hora del almuerzo, – dijo Alec, aunque ya era bastante tarde para eso. Los clientes los habían mantenido ocupados, haciendo que se les pasara la hora de almuerzo. – ¿Trajiste algo de comer? –

– No, – Magnus contestó mientras continuaba estudiando la expresión de Alec. Alec se volteó y se dirigió a la zona de comida pero al sentir la mano de Magnus en su hombro, se giró hacia él.

– Dime que te esta molestando Alec, por favor, – intentó de nuevo. Alec no estaba seguro de que decir. Decir en voz alta sus miedos le inquietaba, pero permanecer en silencio parecía mala idea, ya que Magnus era muy observador.

– Nos acabamos de conocer, – Alec dijo tratando de mostrar la menor preocupación posible. – No se absolutamente nada de ti. –

– ¿Qué te gustaría saber? – le preguntó Magnus.

– Cualquier cosa, – dijo Alec – ¿Porqué estas aquí en Tofino? Ni siquiera surfeas. –

– Estoy de vacaciones, – le contestó.

– ¿Porqué conseguir un trabajo si estas de vacaciones? – Alec preguntó – ¿Y porque, de todos los lugares, aquí? –

– Bueno, esa es una historia graciosa, de hecho, – dijo Magnus – ¿Qué tal si te la cuento mientras comemos? ¿Trato? –

– No podemos dejar la tienda, – dijo Alec.

– No podemos dejarla al mismo tiempo, – Magnus le corrigió – ¿Qué tal si me dices a donde ir y yo voy a comprar algo? –

– Yo traje mi comida, – dijo Alec obstinadamente.

– ¿No te gusta se consentido? – Magnus observó. – Anotado. –

– Creo que mamá tiene suficiente comida atrás, – dijo Alec. Esta vez se giró y Magnus le dejo ir a traer la comida. Alec encontró otra comida al lado de la suya con el nombre de Magnus. La nota era de su mamá y también había una nota agradeciéndole a Alec por enseñarle. Alec regresó y le entregó la comida a Magnus.

– ¿Para mí? – pregunto Magnus, sorprendido.

– De mi mamá, – dijo Alec.

– Que amable, – dijo Magnus viendo su comida como si fuera un diamante o algo parecido.

– Solo es un sándwich. – dijo Alec

– Es un muy considerado sándwich. – Magnus contrarrestó.

– Así es mamá siempre, – Alec dijo con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a comer su carne asada con grano integral y lechuga. Magnus comenzó a comer también.

– Eres muy afortunado de tener una mamá así – dijo Magnus lo cual hizo que Alec se preguntara sobre la familia de Magnus, pero no estaba seguro si podía preguntar. Después de un momento de silencia, la curiosidad ganó.

– ¿Qué hay de tu madre? – preguntó Alec.

– Oh, nunca fue del tipo que cocina, – Magnus dijo. – Aunque regularmente ordenaba comida china para llevar, – se rió pero había dolor en su risa que hizo preguntarse a Alec si quizá ese no era un buen tema para la comida.

– Así que,– Alec comenzó – Me dijiste que me contarías el porqué Tofino. –

– Nunca había estado en un lugar pequeño, – Magnus dijo. – Y decidí que por estas vacaciones quería ir a un lugar hogareño. Le pregunté a la señorita del aeropuerto y me sugirió este lugar. –

– ¿De verdad? – Alec dijo – Solo así. –

– Dije que era una historia graciosa, no una larga, – replicó.

– Okey, pero ¿porqué conseguir un trabajo si estás de vacaciones? –Alec preguntó.

– ¿Porqué no? – Magnus replicó.

– ¿No el punto de las vacaciones es no trabajar? – Alec preguntó.

– Depende de la razón de las vacaciones y el tipo de trabajo, – Magnus replicó – Mi trabajo es muy diferente a este. ¡Este es divertido! –

– Pero si no surfeas, realmente no hay mucho que hacer aquí, – dijo Alec. Aun no le quedaba claro porque Magnus estaba ahí.

– Estoy en desacuerdo, – Magnus argumentó – Su galería de arte es hermosa. –

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? – preguntó Alec.

– Como una semana, – Magnus respondió.

– ¿Las vacaciones no son como de una semana? – dijo Alec. Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que le molestó la idea – ¿No te tendrás que irte pronto? Por lo que obtener un trabajo no tiene sentido. –

– La duración de mis vacaciones aun esta por determinarse, – respondió Magnus.

– ¿Cómo rayos haces eso? – Alec preguntó riendo. Magnus soltó una risa antes de contestarle.

– Oh, soy irremplazable en mi trabajo, – Magnus dijo con una sonrisa. – Así que puedo salirme con la mía. –

– No inventes. – Alec dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Realmente este chico era extraño.

– Así que háblame de ti. – Magnus dijo.

– No hay mucho que decir, la verdad. – respondió Alec.

– Oh vamos, debe haber algo, – Magnus intentó de nuevo.

– Bueno, ya sabes donde trabajo, – dijo Alec – Y vivo con Jace, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para que mis padres no se aparezcan a cada rato solo para molestarme, – Alec se encogió de hombros – No tengo nada especial. –

– No estoy de acuerdo, – Magnus ronroneó y otra vez, Alec se preguntó como Magnus podía ronronear al hablar. – Para mi, eres especial. –

– ¡Oh vamos! – dijo Alec – Debes de ser de una gran ciudad ¿verdad? Un lugar con mucha más gente que aquí. Pareces alguien que ha visto el mundo. Yo nunca he salido de este lugar. –

– He vivido en Londres, Nueva York y Paris, – Magnus dijo suavemente – y como tu dices, he visto el mundo, pero nunca he conocido a alguien como tu. –

Alec no sabia que pensar o sentir. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿Un chico alto y guapo apareciendo de lanada para hacer sentir a Alec especial después de haberse sentido un mediocre toda su vida? Cosas como esas, simplemente no pasan.

– No soy especial, – Alec repitió, incapaz de creer lo que Magnus decía.

– ¿Debería decirte el porque te equivocas? – Magnus susurró. Alec trago fuerte, incapaz de no encenderse con la suave voz de Magnus. – Tienes la más honesta expresión que he visto. Te preocupas por las personas en tú vida, cubriendo turnos de tus flojos amigos. Te sonrojas a la más mínima provocación. Me has hechizado completamente. – Magnus estaba tan cerca de Alec, y se inclinó hacia él como si lo fuera a besar otra vez. El corazón de Alec latía tan fuerte en su pecho mientras le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Magnus rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. – Ves a lo que me refiero, – le susurró – No tienes idea de lo refrescante que es conocer a alguien sin malicia. No hay ningún rastro de mentira en tu rostro Alexander. –

– Si no ser un mentiroso compulsivo es todo lo que necesitas – Alec ser rió, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo por las palabras de Magnus, y fallando miserablemente. – Entonces no te puedo creer que no hubieras conocido a alguien así antes. –

– Oh, te sorprenderías de cuantas mentiras hay ahí afuera, – dijo Magnus.

– ¿Lo estaría? – Alec replicó sin prestar real atención a lo que decía. Magnus se estaba acercando de nuevo a él y esta vez Alec estaba determinado a besarle. Claro, Magnus podría estar guiándolo, y Alec no sabia prácticamente nada de él, pero Alec no podía pelear los sentimientos que Magnus creaba en él.

– ¿Debo pedir permiso cada vez que quiera besarte? – Magnus susurró. Alec giró sus ojos y cerro el espacio entre ellos, presionando sus labios con los de Magnus. Esta vez, Magnus apresó a Alec en el mostrador, estimulado por el aparente entusiasmo de Alec. Alec se olvidó que estaba en el trabajo. Se olvidó de todo, excepto del alto cuerpo de Magnus presionado contra él. Magnus se movió de los labios de Alec a su cuello y Alec lo tomó como una oportunidad de tomar aire. Sus manos estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de Magnus, mientras que Magnus hacia lo mismo con las suyas. Justo cuando Alec sintió la mano de Magnus adentrarse debajo de su playera, la campana de puerta sonó, haciendo volver a Alec a sus sentidos.

Alec y Magnus se separaron rápidamente como si de repente una fuerza repelente hubiera actuado sobre ellos. Una vez separados, voltearon a ver a la persona que había llegado.

– Cuando dije que le dieras una oportunidad, – dijo Izzy parada en la puerta de entrada – No tenia esto en mente. – Alec se sonrojó tan fuerte que estaba seguro, lucia igual que una cereza.

– ¡Izzy! – Alec exclamó – ¿Porqué volviste? –

– Tu turno a terminado tontito, – le dijo Izzy – Hoy dividimos los turnos ¿recuerdas? –

– Oh, cierto, – dijo Alec – ¿Porqué dejaste que mamá te diera un turno tan horrible? –

– Para tener la mañana libre para poder arreglar mi cabello, – dijo Izzy con una sonrisa. Entonces Alec notó su cabello.

– Se ve bien, – le dijo Alec.

– Como si lo hubieras notado antes que lo mencionara, – Izzy se mofó.

– Esas iluminaciones se ven increíbles cuando les da el sol, – Magnus le dijo. – Y me gusta el corte. Se ve lindo. –

– Gracias Magnus, – Izzy dijo mirando a Magnus en lugar de a Alec.

– Magnus simplemente es demasiado observador, – Alec dijo.

– Y tu demasiado desalineado y pasado de moda para un hombre gay, – Izzy señaló. – ¿Porqué sigues usando esos suéteres con hoyos? –

– ¿Usa suéteres con hoyos? – Magnus preguntó, con obvia diversión. Alec no le gustó el rumbo de esa conversación.

– ¡Claro! Tu solo has visto a Alec en su linda ropa de trabajo, – dijo Izzy. – Después del trabajo parece un vago. –

– ¡Claro que no! – replicó Alec – Solo porque uso solo ropa negra no significa que sea un vago. –

– Oh, como sea Alec, – dijo Izzy, ignorándolo como siempre lo hacia. – ¡Shoo, váyanse ambos! Esta es mi tienda hasta que cierre. –

– ¡Excelente! – dijo Magnus antes de voltearse hacia Alec – ¿Cena? –

– ¡Ohhh! – Izzy chilló – ¡Tienen una cita! –

Alec bufó pero agarró su impermeable y se preparó para irse. En ese momento no le importó mucho si Magnus le seguía o no. Alec dejó la tienda y se paró en la lluvia, sintiendo como reflejaba su humos a la perfección. Se sorprendió cuando Magnus apareció detrás de el, también con un impermeable.

– ¿Dónde te gustaría cenar? – le preguntó Magnus.

– Disculpa por lo de mi hermana, – murmuró mientras miraba hacia el suelo. La burbuja del trabajo parecía el único lugar donde Magnus podía estar. Era extraño que Magnus siguiera ahí ahora que el trabajo había finalizado.

– Me agrada tu hermana, – Magnus dijo – Y ahora sé más de ti. –

– Oh genial, – dijo Alec sarcásticamente – Justo lo que quería que supieras. Mi horrible sentido de la moda. –

– Querido, – Magnus replicó poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla de Alec, haciendo que este le mirara, en lugar de al suelo. – Tengo suficiente y hasta de más sentido de la moda para ambos. Te lo prometo. – Alec no puedo evitar sonreír. – Así que, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir a cenar? –

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer... pronto subiré el otro capítulo (:  
> Qué les pareció?


End file.
